


Genius

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Instruction, Multi, Top Drop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Dan has no idea how to treat Suzy the way she wants.  So he turns to Brian for help.And Brian is more than willing to help.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Suzy Berhow, Dan Avidan/Suzy Berhow/Brian Wecht, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

“So I was thinking…”

Dan looked up from his chicken tenders, instantly focusing on Suzy’s words. “What?” he wondered.

“I was wondering if you could pull my hair a little bit this time.”

He nodded enthusiastically at her question. “I’ll pull it out if you truly wish for that sort of erotic entertainment.”

She wrinkled her nose. “Dan. I just want you to be a little rougher with me.”

He knew that, and at the moment it felt like an insurmountable feat. He would and could do anything to please a woman, should she so request it. Any kink, any desire. But it was Suzy. He didn’t think of Suzy that way. Couldn’t imagine pulling her hair or spitting on her face or…whatever it was she wanted him to do to her. Honestly, he should get off his butt and ask.

Everything between them had been impulsive, just as impulsive as his time with Arin, which had somehow turned into an unexamined sex daisy chain between the three of them. Neither of them had talked much about it – but they cheerfully whistled through the day. The arrangement suited, which was why Dan didn’t want to puncture the situation with more questions for once.

For a guy who analyzed every millisecond of his day with self-help books and hopeful epigrams, he knew when not to push it. And he wasn’t going to push it with Suzy.

“I’ll try,” he promised.

But he wasn’t very good at delivering the level of violence she needed. In spite of his dogged tugs and light slaps to her bottom, that night he did the dreaded thing – disappointed Suzy in bed.

Dan spent four hours lying on his back, trying to mentally comb through his sexual rolodex. He knew a few girls who might help him with this dilemma, but he had no idea how to approach them.

Which meant he had to stick with his old reliable standby.

Brian.

***

“Brian?”

“Yes, Danny?” 

Dan snorted at Brian’s formal tone. They had been assembling a new end table when he’d spoken up. The office was a mess - and his dog was bumping around with the other office pets. Everything felt like insanity, everything felt out of place, and he was awful at trying to pretend that it wasn't getting to him to some degree.

“This is incredibly embarrassing to talk about…”

“So are most things worth discussing,” said Brian. “What’s wrong?”

“Uh…Suzy wants me to be rougher with her in bed. The one thing I can’t do and am horrible at. And I know you've um..."

"Acted as a dominant in some of my relationships?"

"Right. So do you have any advice?”

Brian considered the situation. “Well,” he said. “We both know you’re better at absorbing instructions when they’re demonstrated for you. Correct?”

“I guess so,” Dan said.

“Then the solution is simple,” Brian said. “I will tell you what to do with Suzy. You’ll do it to her. And I won’t touch either of you.”

“Wait. You want to be in the bedroom and teach me how to top her?”

Brian shrugged. “I could give you text instructions or prior information if you prefer. It was a suggestion. If you don’t want to do it, you don’t have to do it.”

Dan paused for just a moment. “I think we need to talk about this with Suzy,” he said. “And finish this desk before it falls apart.”

It was going to be an awkward dinner, and he knew it – but he wouldn’t move forward without his quasi-girlfriend’s permission.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quid Pro Quo, Clar - I mean, Suzy.

Suzy hummed to herself as she poured a little more oil onto the salad. Salmon and potatoes had been grilled, and she’d poured wine and water. She’d finished the cookies and cake hours ago and they sat, ready to be eaten, on the counter nearby.

Now all she had to do was relax and wait for Dan and Brian to show up.

She didn’t really have any concrete idea as to why Brian was coming for dinner tonight, but she understood that he had something to ask - probably about the podcast he’d just started up, if she had to make an educated guess. Either way, it was fun to get a little dinner party together with the craziness of the office move behind them.

“Mmm,” Arin remarked, and plucked a cookie off of the pile and stuffed it between his lips.

She poked her husband’s shoulder. “Hey, mister, ask before you take!”

“Sorry, hungry emergency.” Arin was smirking back at her shamelessly and wiggling his eyebrows as he sprinkled the counter with crumbs.

She rolled her eyes. “Don’t you have a Ross to get back to?”

“Yeah, but he keeps sniping me from behind. We’re waiting for a new game to load.”

She scooted a little closer. Into his ear, she whispered, “any luck with the…” She cocked her head toward the door, speaking without additional words about her husband’s hope that he might someday seduce Ross.

Arin laughed. “Luckier with him than you’ve been with Dan.”

She winced. “Did he talk about it during the Grump session today?”

“Are you kidding me? It’s Dan. You and I are on some lofty pedestal; he wouldn’t talk about us like that on the show if I held him at gunpoint. I guessed from how grumpy you were this morning. If you’re grumpy in the morning, you haven’t come.” He poked her. “Why didn’t you ask me to help? I would’ve, like, eaten you out while I spanked you.”

“No,” she said. “I felt way too guilty after last night to even think of coming.”

He shook his head. “Dan’s probably more miserable than you are.”

“I know. I hope dinner fixes things.”

He pecked her cheek. “It will.” And with that statement confidently made, he took another handful of cookies and departed.

“No stealing!” she scolded her husband, but he was already gone with the majority of the cookies. She sighed. Men. 

Suzy was complaining about them mentally – and patting Mimi on the head – when the backdoor opened, allowing Dan and Brian to enter.

Dan had, she noted, shaved –and even wore his old leather jacket. She knew he was serious about wooing her when he put extra effort into his grooming. She was touched, and spent a little more time cuddling up to and kissing him. Last night had been tough on them both, and they hadn’t had a real chance to discuss it.

Brian coughed behind her. “I brought some saviche,” he said, and handed over a plastic Tupperware container. 

“Thank you,” she said. They’d spent way too many hours eating conveyor belt sushi together; his selection was apropos. 

Brian was as polite and gentle as he always was, trying to balance her erudite knowledge with subjects that would interest the both of them. The wine slipped down her throat, along with her smorgasbord. The boys talked and talked, and she interjected, until the cookies were passed around.

“So,” Dan said. “I was wondering where we could go to discuss things. Alone.”

She blinked at him. Between the cats and Arin, this was as private as her private time with him got in the house. “What do you want to talk about that we can’t say in front of Brian?”

“She doesn’t know?” Brian asked, his eyebrow up. “You need me to explain it to her, too?”

“You’re such a dick.” Dan took a deep breath. “Brian’s totally got an idea to help us out, and he asked me if he could pitch it to you.”

All of the calmitude that had filled her throughout the dinner ended. She glared at Dan. “You told. Brian. What happened. Last night?” 

Dan shot Brian a desperate look and he sighed. “Your problem is a simple inability to communicate. Consider me a receiver, or a step-up transformer. Dan needs to learn by watching, and you want to figure out what your limits are in a sane and consensual manner. I can assure you I have the experience to please you and teach him and will, without fail, pay attention to your safety requirements including safe words. All in a way that will be impersonal and yet pleasurable for you.” Brian finished his wine. “Now, if you want to be mad at anyone, don’t be mad at Dan. He just wants to make you happy. If you want to forget I made this soliloquy, we can do it. But if you want me to touch you – all you have to do, Suzy, is ask.”

She stepped on his foot. Just once. He winced in pain but managed to hold her eyes with his piercing gaze.

“How about Tuesday?”

“I’m busy,” Brian said. “Saturday?” 

“Deal,” she said. And in a moment, their lives were changed.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday arrived, and Suzy put on her best black teddy. Dan arrived two hours later than he promised, but he brought her donuts, so she couldn’t complain too loudly.

“Not bad,” she said, and dunked them into her tea.

“I aim to please,” he said. Then he nervously checked his phone. “Brian’s dropping his girl off at day camp. He’ll be here in fifteen.”

“My dom’s someone else’s daddy. That’s…weird and ironic, isn’t it?”

“A little,” Dan said, but he shivered at the idea of Suzy calling Brian ‘daddy’. HE wanted to be her daddy…no wait, that sounded creepy. Then there was a knock at the door, and Dan was too busy trying to cover his boner before Brian came through the side door.

“Hello,” Brian said. “Danny,” he said, nodding once. “And you dressed just as I asked you to.”

“Of course. Had to let you set the scene.” He was wearing a leather jacket, jeans and a teeshirt. Brian was dressed more conservatively – a tweedy suit. And a bowtie. Only Brian.

“Then shall we head to the bedroom?” Brian asked. 

Suzy smiled. “Want me to crawl?” 

“We’re not in proper play yet,” Brian said seriously. “Once we’re in proper play time, you may crawl.”

Brian scoped out the bedroom once they’d stepped inside of it; then he closed the door behind them. “Sit on the bed,” he said to Suzy. “Do you have a safeword?” he asked.

She nodded. “Purple.” When had she planned that out? Dan raised an eyebrow but expected no reply from her when she was so entranced by Brian’s voice, by his appearance.

“Roll over,” he said. “Pull up the robe.” He ran a hand over her panty-covered bottom when she did, gently caressing her flesh. “Do I have permission to touch you?”

“Yes,” she said, and he could hear a faint breathlessness in her tone.

“Do I have permission to tan this ass until it turns bright red?” 

She shivered. “God, yes.”

He looked once at Dan. “You spank with the flat of the palm. Not the heel. Not with the fingers. You don’t scratch unless you’re invited, and you don’t bruise unless it’s called for.”

Dan nodded, licking his dry lips.

Then his hand came down upon Suzy’s behind.

Brian bobbed his head just once. Then he tugged her hair and spanked her bottom, alternating between cheeks, until Suzy began to grind her hips against the bed.

She hissed, arching her back, groaning softly. He rubbed her panty-covered behind, and then gave her another spank. The fourth he combined with a pull of the hair.

“You have to be careful how you grab the hair when you pull it. Never too tight. Never too close to the skull. You want it to sting, but not too hard.” He did so and Suzy began to pant, her hips canting upward.

Dan nodded his head eagerly. Part of him was enjoying this – the rest of him felt guilty for enjoying it.

Then he stood back and observed the mess he’d made of Suzy, the brightness of her cheeks. “I think you’re ready for the next step,” he said.


	4. Chapter 4

“Master,” Suzy panted. She rolled onto her side, and Dan stared at the dark red imprint of Brian’s hand upon her ass and felt himself flush. “What’s the next step?”

Brian’s eyes jittered in his skull – he was clearly trying to decide if her speaking out of turn was a punishable offense. But he let it slide. “Because you called me master, I’ll answer your question,” he said, his voice calm, as sonorous as the one he used when he was in the classroom. “I’m going to bind your hands over your head. Do you consent to that?”

“Yes,” Suzy breathed.

“And your legs to the bottom posts. Do you consent to that?”

“Uh huh,” she panted, her hips squirming against the bedspread.

“And then I’m going to use these gloves on you,” Brian said deliberately, putting them on, tipping her chin up with the tip of his index finger. “I might slap your breasts, or squeeze them roughly. And then I will masturbate you to climax. Do you consent to this?”

“Yes!” she hissed. And then she shivered. It took Dan a moment to realize Suzy had come without being touched, which made Brian raise an eyebrow.

“….Did you just come before I could touch you?” Brian asked. Suzy nodded. “Such an eager slut.” The words came out without his clearing them with Suzy, causing him to wince, but she moaned and pressed her thighs together, grinning.

“Dan, help me tie her,” he said. “Not tightly, not too loosely.”

Dan nodded. Suzy’s legs were sweaty enough to feel tacky against his grasping fingertips. He looked down and met her bright eyes and felt a wave of relief – she wanted this, she’d consented to it. He still wasn’t very good at the whole bondage thing, but he managed to feel useful, and knew Brian wouldn’t go too far. If he did, Dan was fairly certain he could beat his bandmate up if the situation called for it.

Suzy shivered as she rolled her hips – somehow she was simultaneously regal and anticipatory. 

Dan had no idea if he wanted to comfort Suzy or jerk off. He understood the term crysterbaiting. He wanted to hold her hand and hold her still at the same time.

Brian began by running his fingertips down Suzy’s side – very gently, a whisper touch – followed seconds later by a tap to her nipple, just to get her attention. Slap, tease, pinch. Tease, stroke, massage. Brian’s hands refused to stick to a single plan or rhythm, driving Suzy up a wall.

Then his right hand slid lower, finally coming to rest between her legs, which made Dan speak up abruptly.

“No. Let me do it.”


End file.
